Don't Your Mem'ry Ever Sleep At Night?
by X-Ataraxia-X
Summary: This is a story about getting over the pain of lost loved ones, and finding new love. BBxRae. Almost BBxTerra. Slight AU. Fairly large amount of fluff, I like fluff. :P I'm not very good at summaries. You'll have to read.
1. Chapter One

Don't Your Mem'ry Ever Sleep At Night?

**A/N**

**I started this during a Teen Titans phase, this (hopefully) the first in a series, this shares the name of one of my favorite Ronnie Milsap songs. R&R Please!**

Disclaimer: Seriously, I don't need to tell y'all this one, I don't, I repeat do NOT own Teen Titans OR the rights to any of Ronnie Milsap's songs, this was gonna be a songfic and I changed my mind.

Chapter one – a good way to start the day

_Dear journal,_

_I don't know how much longer I can do this, I feel empty without her _

_beside me, I seriously wanna just throw caution to the wind and ask her_

_out, but every time I think about it in my head, there are always so _

_many things that go wrong, most recently she blew up my face. Not a _

_pretty picture._

_Dude__…_ My slightly irrational side says. _When are you gonna stop thinking about her and actually do something? Just ask her out!_

Then I see two different looking versions of me appear on my shoulder… any more of these stupid hallucinations and I'm gonna have to go see Oracle… _No! You can't ask her out! She'll only reject you, and after Terra__…_ I look at the one wearing a lab coat, _wow, _I think to myself privately; so they can't hear me._ A labcoat, that's new. _Anyways, I look at the one in the lab coat and start the death glare contest that always inevitably happens when I start thinking about asking Rachel out. Then the one in a… bathrobe -_Wow, a bathrobe, that's interesting._- starts talking. _Who are you kidding Changeling? He only _thought_ he loved Terra, he really loves Raven! _I feel a sting of pain after that the other one, apparently called Changeling, starts yelling at the other one, and I can't say what he did, I didn't know I knew such language, anyways, I had to yell at them to shut up, right at the point when my friends were walking into the common room.

"Uh… Hey Gar, you feelin' ok?" Robin, AKA Dick Grayson asks, eyeing me cautiously .

"Yeah," I mutter as I start to leave for my room.

"Hey, mind if I walk with you?" Raven, AKA Rachel Roth, asks as she starts walking beside me like she doesn't care what I says, she's gonna walk with me anyway.

"Umm, no?" I reply, a little weirded out by the friendly gesture; not common from her.

"Cool, so…"

I blink at her a couple times.

"So…?"

"I was picking up some pretty conflicted feelings from the common room before we got there, mostly anger and hostility. What's up?"

"Uh, nothing, just…" I sigh.

"Yes?" She looks up at me expectantly, almost as if she's searching for the answer to an unspoken question…

"Um, it's nothing, just forget I ever felt those. See ya later," I say as I start to retreat into my room.

"Well, there _were_ other feelings mixed up in there…" She looks at the floor, like she's trying to hide something…

"What were they?" I come back out, my curiosity piqued.

"Um… never mind, it's nothing."

"Yes it is, they're my feelings, even if I can't tell what they are."

She sighs and looks up at me cautiously.

"Love, happiness, sadness."

"Oh, yeah. Those."

"Gar, what were you thinking about?"

"Uh, I don't really wanna talk about it…"

"Oh, it was Te- it was her wasn't it?"

I nod. I don't need to tell her Terra was only thought of passingly.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"No, Rae, it's fine, appreciated actually, you don't usually come up and ask me how I'm doing. It's a nice change of pace."

I chuckled a little.

She smiled at me, not a very big smile, but a smile nonetheless. It was kinda surprising.

"Woah."

"What? Is there something in my teeth?"

She suddenly looked worried, and started checking her teeth for the nonexistent debris.

I laughed, then thinking to myself – _She's adorable! How have I never noticed that?_ – whoa, where did that come from? Then another thought – _She's really kissable right now, I should just lean forward, and kiss her. _– WHOA! Where in heck did that come from?

Apparently I was frowning at her. She noticed.

"Gar? Did I do something wrong?"

"What? No! No, I… I was just thinking."

"Oh, well, I felt some interesting emotions while you were glaring at me, by the way, and your face started turning into a tiger's."

"Really? Wow, I didn't know I could do that, cool party trick huh?" I grin at her.

She chuckles at me then smiles like she's unsure of herself and says "I felt love before you started glaring, and then annoyance when you started…"

"Yeah, uh, about that. It w-"

"Who were you thinking about, and who were you annoyed at?"

_Crap, I have to tell her now, and besides, this might be my only chance._

"I... before I started glaring, I was thinking about –"

"Never mind, I shouldn't pry."

"It's fine Rach, I was thinking about you."

"Me? As in, me?"

"Yes, you, at first, then myself when I got annoyed."

"Wait, I felt love, does that mean…?"

Then I kissed her, and when we broke apart, she was staggering with surprise and, while I'm not an empath like she is, I knew that she felt an odd mixture of extreme happiness, as well as anger, and embarrassment. Then I went into my room, leaving her there.

**End of part one. My first full-fledged Teen Titans fic. What'd you think? R&R Please. I except flames as constructive critisism, as long as there's nothing explicit. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: Italics are thoughts after the journal entry in the beginning**.

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! How many times do I have to tell you people this?**

* * *

_Hey journal,_

_I think I've finally gotten the courage to ask her out now, considering that kiss last week, and the fact that she hasn't glared at me whole-heartedly since then, I think the odds are in my favor. Yeah, I'm gonna go to her room right now!_

_Bye journal._

As I close my journal, I hear a knock on my door, when I open it, it's… Raven? Wearing a sundress?

"Uh, hi Rae…" _Man, she's really pretty, and she's not wearing her uniform?_

"Hi Gar, I was wondering, do you…" She trails off and sighs, dropping her gaze.

"Do I…? Here, let me try, Raven, would you like to go for a walk in the park with me?" _YES! I did it!_

She looked at me, genuinely surprised.

"Um, uh, y- yes. Yes! Yes, I would." She smiled at me, not just a small one like last week either, a big grin. _She's so adorable! I should kiss her again, but no, too soon, gotta let the other one sink in a little more, and I need to explore this relationship. Otherwise it might not end well._

Then she kissed me. So much for _my _self restraint.

"Mmm, mmm, Ravmmm," That was all she would let me say.

When we broke apart, she had a satisfied grin on her face, then her eyes got really wide.

"Uh, Gar?"

"Yeah?"

"Turn around."

She sounds worried.

I prepare to turn into whatever animal I might need, then I turn around… and it's Robin, Star, and Cy.

"Uh, wow, ok, that's interesting," Cy says, cocking his head to one side and grinning impishly.

"Yeah, really," was all that Robin could manage through his surprise.

Starfire, of course, wasn't in the least deterred by this development.

"YAY! My friends, are you now going to begin, 'the dating'?"

Raven and I just started laughing, then I thought about it for a second, and stopped. She didn't, so I got to see her amazing smile more.

When she did finally stop I looked at her questioningly.

"Uh, yes Gar?"

"We didn't answer Kory's question," -She gave me a look that said; "where are you going with this?" then I continued. "Are we gonna 'begin the dating'?" I chuckled a little, then smiled at her questioningly.

She looked at me for a while, then a smile started to creep up her face, until eventually she was grinning ear to ear.

"Yes, yes we will be." She leaned over to me and kissed me on the cheek.

* * *

**End of part two, what'd you think? I know this one ended kind of abruptly, but after I wrote that last sentence, I looked at it and thought to myself, that's how it should end. Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N**

**First of all, sorry I took so long to write more! I'm just a procrastinator, so this and most of my other stories have not been worked on at all, although it doesn't really help that I'm a musician as well... Anyways, here's the rest of the note... This actually happens like three weeks after Chapter Two, I was gonna write BB and Rae's first date originally, but then I started writing, and this is what my fingers typed. The reason Rae is on Tamaran, is because she and Star are helping negotiate a peace treaty between the Tamaranians and the Gordanians, not very likely, I know, but I needed a reason for Raven to be "Out of town" as Gar says later in the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't have to tell y'all this, I don't any TT stuff! I own a computer, and every episode of this show on dvd! That's it! Jeez! Please enjoy. :P**

* * *

Chapter Three – Loneliness.

_Hey journal,_

_Well, Raven's only been gone for three days, and I already feel empty. I'm tempted to hi-jack the T-jet and go to Tamaran, just to see her. But no, I should let her go, we need to spend some time away from each other, test the relationship a little, besides, I need to cool down after that fight before she left. Well, I'm gonna go take a walk, maybe visit Terra, bye._

I almost feel bad as I leave the tower to visit Terra's grave, but I'm lonely, and Robin's been locked up in his room for the last three days, wailing about his Kory… wow, get a grip dude. And Cy's not much help at all, T-car this, Sarasim that, ugh. So I'm on my own.

"Man, I miss Raven," I say to myself.

"Well, why don't you go see her then?" Someone said to me as I walked by their seat on a bench in the park.

"… Um, well, she's… She's out of town for the week…"

"Well, then follow her, tell her you wanted to make sure she's safe."

"Well, I can't, I wish I could, but I can't. And either way, we had a fight before she left, so-"

"Ah! The old fight excuse. Dude, you've just gotta go for it! Hope for the best, and follow her in the confidence that she misses you too."

I smiled at him.

"I'd never thought about it like that, thanks…"

"Tim, Tim Drake."

"Well, thanks Tim."

_That was random._ I think to myself, _But kind of enlightening actually, I'm not as mad at Rae anymore… Yeah, I needed that._

I turn back to wave at him, but he's not there! I look around, but I can't see him anywhere…

"Huh, weird. Well, where was I? Oh yeah! Terra! I need to let her know how things are going with me and Rae!"

As I approach the entrance to the underground cavern where her grave is, I feel a little bit of sadness, and guilt.

I shudder.

As I go in, the feelings get stronger.

"I must be getting some empathic powers from Rae,"I joke to myself, chuckling a little, before I hear a voice.

"Beast boy!"

It sounds like…

"Terra?"

She pops up from behind her statue, runs up to me and gives me a huge hug!

"T.. Terra? Is it really you?"

"Yes! Yes Beast boy, it's really me, in the flesh! Alive and well! Breathing again, for the first time in what feels like forever!"

She smiles at me, I smile back, then I think about it.

"Wait, you were dead, how are you… not?"

"I guess some of Slade's powers rubbed off on me or something! I don't know, I don't care, we can finally be together!"

She starts laughing and spinning me around, but I stop.

"No."

She stops and looks at me.

"What?"

"I said, no. I'm sorry Terra, but we can't be together, not anymore, not ever. I have to go."

I start to leave, to go home and get the T-jet to see raven, when Terra grabs my arm, swings me around and kisses me.

I break off the kiss and glare at her.

"No means no, Terra, I'm with Raven now."

"_That_ killjoy? No way on earth!" She says as she leans forward to kiss me again, but as she does, I turn into a mouse and run away.

I hear a small thump and a slight squeak as she falls to the ground, and I turn into a fly to be less conspicuous, she looks for me, and when she can't find me, she starts crying, I'm tempted to turn back into a human, right then and there, and go wrap my arms around her and comfort her, but as much as I hate being tough, she needs to get over me, I had to get over her, and I'm with Rae now. She'll find somebody new, I know she will…

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Kind of an almost depressing ending huh? But again, after writing that last sentence, something just told me to stop writing. R&R Please! :)**


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Raven's POV

"RAVEN! You need to wake up, we are supposed to be getting the ready to begin preparing for the negotiations of peace with the Gordanians!" Starfire Yells, right into my ear.

"AAAHH! STARfire! You don't need to yell into my ear, just tap me on the shoulder, or, talk in a normal volume at least."

She looks like a little lost puppy, almost rivaling the adorability of Gar's 'the face'.

I sigh.

"I'm sorry Star, you just startled me a little. Now, I know we've gone over this a thousand times, but please refresh my memory again, why do we believe the Gordanians after they destroyed half of the civilization of Tamaran?"

"Because we believe everyone deserves a second chance."

BB's POV

"Cy!" I call as I walk through the door into the common room.

"Yeah?"

"I need the T-jet."

"Why?"

"I need to see Rachel."

He smils at me impishly.

"Oooohh, you miss your Baby Bird!"

"WHAT? What's with the name?" I ask.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing. By the way, you're blushing."

He starts to laugh a little.

"Cyborg, give me the keys to the jet."

"Fine… Here you go."

"Thanks."

As I walk to the hangar I think about how I'm going to apologize…

_I should… wait, I don't even remember what the fight was about! Oh no, this isn't good. I hope she'll forgive me…_

Raven's POV

Starfire shakes me gently and, once again, startles me out of my dozing. This is honestly the most boring thing I have ever experienced. I now understand why Gar always… Oh, Gar, I miss him so badly! I just wish he would forgive me…

"I believe we have a human here to represent the Tamaranians?" A rather large Gordanian asks, gesturing towards me.

I realize I'm supposed to say something here… I have no idea what I'm doing.

"Star, a little help here?"

"What do you mean Raven? Is something wrong?"

"I don't know what to say."

"Well, maybe you can try something I have seen a lot of humans do?"

"And that would be…?"

"You can try the winging it!"

I sigh.

"Well, I suppose that it's better than nothing, right?"

"Exactly!"

"Okay…"


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N This is waaaaaaaaayy over-due, I have no excuse except that I suck at managing things, my time being numero uno on that list… So, here's the next chapter of Don't Your Mem'ry ever Sleep At Night?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, 'nuff said.**

* * *

Chapter Five: Roadtrip

(BB POV)

"I hate driving. I hate it. Plain and simple, but, Rachel's worth it. I'm really glad Vic installed a GPS… thing, I don't really think it's a GPS, you know, whole different planet sort of thing, anyways, computer?"

"Yes, Beast Boy?" The ship's onboard A.I. replied in a mechanical voice reminiscent of Terra.

Beast Boy shuddered at the voice, Vic had added it after Terra's sacrifice as a sort of tribute, it was like adding insult to injury, what with the revelation that she was still, or once again, alive, and he felt the slightest of tears develop, brushing them away, he said: "What songs do you have in this thing, slightly depressing, if at all possible."

"Do you have any artists in mind?"

"No, but I have an idea, do you have 'Don't Your Mem'ry Ever Sleep At Night?' by Ronnie Milsap?"

"What is the album name?"

A pause.

"Keyed Up."

As the synth and heavy bass started playing through the speakers, Beast Boy found himself thinking about both Raven and Terra, then, he noticed a button, a little out of the way, with the words AUTOPILOT written under it.

"Wow. Really, Vic? Whatever, dude."

He pressed the button, and, letting the large spaceship fly itself to Tamaran, started to sink into deeper thought about the two loves of his life.

* * *

**So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it was kind of short, but I was really satisfied when I wrote that line, and I think it's an okay chapter to start with after more than a year and a half. R&R please! **


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N I have no idea what I'm going to do with this story yet, I'm writing the note before I start the chapter, so I hope it's good. :P**

**This looks like as good a place as any to tell you guys that I don't own the rights to the Teen Titans comic or TV show, nor do I own the rights to Teen Titans GO! Sad face - ;(**

* * *

Chapter Six

(Rae POV)

"And this is why I believe that a mutual peace treaty between the Gordanians and the Tamaranians is the best thing for both cultures," I conclude after about an hour and a half or so of 'the winging it'.

The Gordanian leader and Galfore decide that it's best to take some time and consider everything I put on the table, and tell us that we will conclude this meeting after everybody has had time to think and rest, meaning tomorrow. Great, I get to do this for another day.

"Friend Raven, that was a most wonderful display of the winging it!" Starfire squealed after we got back to our room.

"Thanks Star, but I'm not too sure that I won over the Gordanians, I mean, I'm pretty sure that Galfore trusts me, but… I don't know, I just have a bad feeling about all of this."

"About all of what?" I don't know who said this, but the voice sounds familiar, then I hear Starfire squeak, and, hands glowing black, I turn, prepared to fight. Instead, I see… Beast Boy?!

"Gar? You're here? On Tamaran?"

"I wanted to make sure you were safe," He says nonchalantly, then adds, "I missed you Rae, and I wanted to apologize for being such a jerk."

He's apologizing? I don't even remember what the fight was about!

"I forgive you, I was hoping you would forgive me, but, in all honesty, I don't actually remember what we fought about.."

"It's ok Baby Bird, neither do I," I turn a very deep shade of red at the use of his pet name for me so casually in front of Starfire, and then I realize that he doesn't care who hears it, he's not afraid or self-conscious about dating me. _He really loves me.._

"Star, could you give us some privacy?" He asks her politely.

She seems more than happy to oblige, practically skipping out of the room, clapping and laughing giddily.

"Gar, I-"

"I love you Rachel."

'_He… He just said that?' I think to myself._

'_Of course he did silly! He loves you! You've been dating for almost a month! I'm surprised it took him this long, and besides didn't you just say that to yourself? 'Replies Happiness, the most obnoxious, but often most helpful of my many emotions._

'_Well, yeah, but still..'_

'_Still nothing, now, say something back.' This time it's wisdom._

"Rae? Oh no, you don't… you don't feel the same… I'm sorry, I'll g-"

Right then I cut him off with the most passionate kiss we've ever shared.

"Garfield Logan, never, _ever_, let yourself think, for even a second, that I don't love you with everything I am. I love you so much! You mean the world to me."

He looks shocked, and then pleased, and then I realize that I'm lying on top of him, on my bed, holding him, lips inches away from each other, and I feel his warm breath mixing with mine, and I jump ou of the bed, realizing the potentially dangerous situation.

"What? Does all of this?" He gestures to himself dramatically, "Turn you off or something?"

_No. Not at all. Quite the opposite actually. I'm fighting myself to not jump into bed with you again._

But I don't say that, instead I reply with this, "No. It doesn't, but I'm still learning to control myself, and any… indulgences we might encounter, could have seriously dangerous repercussions right now."

He looks a little pleased, and then the full impact of what I just said dawns on him, and he turns beet red, and get a really wide, really impish grin.

"So, there's a chance we could…?"

"Garfield!"

He laughs devilishly, and then I throw a pillow at him, and he easily catches it and throws it back, and it hits me in the stomach, and I double over reflexively, and he immediately looks worried, and I decide to play a little bit of a mean joke on him, and I start gasping, and clutching my stomach. Now he looks really worried.

"Baby? Are you okay?!"

"I'll… Be… Fine… I just… Need… Water…"

He runs to the little kitchen and gets a glass of water, and runs it back to me, I take it, and I aske him to get close, and I spill it on him.

He looks shocked, but he starts looking hurt a little bit too, oh no.

"Gar? Gar, I'm sorry, I was just playing a joke, I didn't mean to h- AAAH!"

Then he starts tickling me, and kissing me, and laughing, and he shakes his head and sprays water all over me, and I start laughing too, and then I actually realize that he's on Tamaran…

"Wait, you're here on Tamaran!"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I missed you, I wanted to apologize, I wanted to make sure you were safe, and I love you. I wanted to be with you."

"Wow… I.. That means…"

"Shh, just kiss me and tell me what you're trying to say with that."

"Ok…"

He's a good kisser. He knows how to keep it sweet, but also let me know that he's in control, but he won't lord it over me, or take advantage of me. I love him so much!

* * *

**A/N I like the way this one went, and the way it ended, I just kept writing this one! I had to force myself to save some stuff for the next chapter! :P Next chapter is from BB's POV. Anyways, I hope you liked it, R&R please!**

**P.S. If you have any suggestions or something you would like me to out in the story, PM me, and I will try my darndest. :P**


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N I'm just on a roll or something today, I guess, but this one's written in Beast Boy's point of view, and it should be pretty interesting, given my previous chapter. ;)**

**I don't own the rights to this stupid show! Well it's not stupid, but you get the picture. :P**

* * *

Chapter Seven

(BB POV)

"So… I know that we're on Tamaran and stuff, and that we're in the royal palace, but where in the palace are we?"

"Well, we're in a hallway…"

"I know that!" Where does this hallway lead?"

Oh, well this hallway leads to a lot of places, but we're following it to the council room of the Tamaranian, well, council, but right now it's being used for negotiations with the Gordanians."

"Oh, ok- WHOA! Star, dude, don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I am sorry friend Beast Boy, I was just being a curious," Starfire replied mischievously.

"Um… Starfire, the expression is 'just being curious.' What, might I ask, are you curious about?" Raven asks our orange alien.

"Oh, just about how you and friend Beast Boy's 'privacy' was…"

"Um… It was…" Raven trails off, so I lend her a hand.

"It was private, which means that we aren't required to talk about it," I say, walking past Starfire triumphantly as she slumps her shoulders in defeat. Then we hear the scream. _It's definitely a scream of terror_, I think to myself as I run through the unnecessarily long hallway. _Yeah, DUH! _It's the labcoat again. _ Great, _I think privately, then I think about it (no pun intended.. :P), and I realize that I don't have the stereotypical Angel and Devil, I have two idiots whose sole existence seems to be based on annoying me, but I'll think about it more later, cause I'm at the door now, I rush in and see…

"Blackfire!" Starfire yells.

"Oh no," Raven says.

"Oh crap."

* * *

**A/N So, I wrote this with a pencil and paper, OHMIGOSH! Did he just say that?! Yes, yes I did. I idn't have access to a computer at the time of night I was writing this (2:30 a.m.), and so I gave in… Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this part, however short it is, next is the action (As much as I'm capable of writing, :P), from Rae's POV! R&R please! **


	8. Chapter Eight

**A/N I wrote this just today, also with a pen and paper, I was working with my grandpa, and it was a slow day, so I entertained myself, by providing entertainment for you other people with no lives! :P**

**I'm just kidding, you people are some of my closest friends. :P Anyways, I don't own any of the rights to Teen Titans, so stop asking.**

* * *

(Rae POV)

"Blackfire! What's she doing out of prison again! ?" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"I'm going to rule both the Tamaranians and the Gordanians!"

"You're insane! You couldn't handle the Tamaranian people alone! You wouldn't be able to control even two Gordanians," I said plainly.

Then Galfore and The Gordanian leader looked at each other, nodded, shook hands, and starting barking orders to their personal guards to get backup from the main palace, and then drew their weapons. Galfore started flying towards Blackfire, and Starfire joined him, while Gar turned into a Tyrannosaurus. I tried to wrap her up in the table, but she shot a starbolt at me, Gar knocked me out of the way with his tail, and then tried to take a bite out of her, but she managed to get a shot out at his mouth during the struggle.

It connected.

Gar went down. I lashed out at Blackfire with my powers, engulfing her with them, and transporting her to the realm between reality and Nevermore. I let her hang in space there for a little while, then I sent her to Nevermore, there, I let my emotions deal with her. Fifteen minutes later, she surrendered.

While I was searching for Gar, I noticed that the peace treaty was being signed, and then I saw him…

"Gar? Are you okay? Garfield ? !"

"Nnngh."

"Baby? !"

"Ra… Rachel…? Are you okay? Did we win…?"

I can't help but laugh a little bit at his questions.

"Yes, on all counts. Are you okay?"

"Well, my head hurts, and everything's blurry, but otherwise, I think I'm ok, I'm a lot better now that you're here."

I blushed a little and kissed him quickly and softly, then I call Starfire over to explain to the Gordanian watching him that I'm going to take him to our room, she does so with a humorous gleam in her eyes.

Once we got to the room and I closed the door, I turned around and he was sitting down on my bed, eyes sparkling with mischief.

"So, couldn't wait to get me back in your bed, huh?"

I thought, he's feeling better, so I promptly smacked him on the top of the head.

"OW! I just got shot in the face, remember?"

I guess he wasn't feeling as well as I thought..

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, are you okay? Did I hurt you too bad?"

"Well, I dunno, I feel kinda bad, I think the only cure is a kiss from you…" He says, winking.

So I leaned in, and he was snoring.

"Wow, I guess you got hit a little harder than we thought, huh baby?" I kissed his forehead, and I glanced at the clock, surprised when I saw that it said one a.m., and so I climbed into the bed next to him, and right as I was drifting off to sleep, I felt his arms wrap around me, and I heard and felt him sigh contentedly, and I followed suit.

I had good dreams that night.

* * *

**A/N I hope you enjoyed this one! I know it's short too, but I didn't feel like I could put this and the last one together, but I felt like this one needed to be written, I had fun writing it, I hope you liked reading it. R&R please! **


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter 9**

(BB POV)

I woke up to the sound of someone else's breathing. _Man, this is the fourth time in the month Tamaran, I wish we could just tell the team that we secretly kinda got married on Tamaran… _I thought to myself. I had, of course, woken up next to Rachel again. Not that this bothered me, but she was worried that the others would get suspicious, whether or not we were married. I decided it was time for her to wake up, it was late for her; 6:45. Early for me, but I'd been getting up earlier so I could spend some time with her before the day really began.

"Rachel?"

"Unngh."

I chuckled a little bit. _She's so beautiful. I'm really lucky._

"Rae, baby, wake up." At this point I lean over and kiss her softly, just enough to make her eyelashes flutter, then open.

"Gar?" She looked around, saw that we were in her room, and sighed/giggled. "It happened again then, huh?"

"I guess. I don't remember coming in here though."

"Hmm. Well, we should try to get you back to your room before anyone gets up."

Knock knock! Her head turned to the door slowly

"Uhh… Hold on Gar."

She walked to the door, cracked it, and put on her old blank façade.

"Yes Cyborg?"

"Hey Rae! I'm getting ready to make waffles! Want some?" Cyborg said, waggling his eyebrows at her.

"Sounds great Cy, I'll be down in a few," she said, shutting her door.

"Ok, tell BB he'd better get his green grass stained butt down there too," he replied, winking.

I got up, walked over to the door, looked him straight in the eyes (**eyes?**), and punched him in the arm half-heartedly.

"Nothing happened, we just slept together. That's all."

"Sure. I'm gonna go make waffles, you two kids better be down there in five minutes, or I'm sending Dick in with a bucket of water."

"Vic, Rachel and I got married back on Tamaran, if Dick or Kory hear about this, I will rip out that red eye, set it on the table, and rip off every robotic limb that you have, and feed them to you, while you watch. Then I'll feed the eye to Silkie."

Cy and Rae just stared at me.

"What? I'm grumpy when I wake up this early, someone needed to know and I don't like it when interrupts my morning view."

Cyborg just blinks a couple of times.

"I'm just gonna go make waffles… I'll see you."

Then he just walked away, twitching slightly. I turned to a slightly amused Rachel.

"What? I was telling the truth."

She looked at me slyly, then she kissed me, and winked as she went into her room, winking, and locked the door.

I just stood there, drooling for a second, and walked over to my room, and put on a fresh uniform, then brushed my teeth and went down to the common room.

"Hello Waff-"

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"And that's-"

Robin rushes in, yells, "TROUBLE!" And rushes to the garage, yelling something about Cyborg getting the T-Car ready.

"Hey! Bird-brain! What's the problem?" Cyborg asks, flustered at not being able to even start his waffles.

"Slade."

Silence. We started running for the garage as well.

Robin looked at me seriously, and then he simply said; "Terra's there too."


End file.
